Live, Laugh, Love
by InuKag01234
Summary: InuYasha has a girlfriend, kikyou. She has him wrapped around her little finger. He is my best friend. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Enjoy the twisted love song, told in diary entries. mirsan and I'm not telling who inu ends with :P
1. Chapter 1

You know what?

Fuck it.

My name is InuYasha Takahashi, and I am eighteen years old.

I have a mother, a father, and a bastard of a brother who can just go to hell called Sesshomaru.

I am doing year twelve at school, and have a girlfriend named Kikyou.

Kikyou is the most amazing girl I've ever met, and she makes life worth living.

She's beautiful, smart, funny, and when she smiles, I swear the world stops to admire it.

Her eyes glisten like diamonds, only a deep brown, and has the greatest laugh anyone has ever heard.

But don't get me wrong, I'm not mushy and all that shit over her, she's just, amazing.

We were at school today, hanging out at lunch time, well, I guess me and Kagome, my best friend, and Sango and Miroku, my other friends, were talking about something, when Kikyou came up to me, wearing that rose-thing I'd got her behind her ear.

The conversation flowed around me, ignoring my withdrawal.

I'd smiled at her, and she tapped my arm, just below the elbow.

'Do you know what you need, babe?' She asked, then answered herself. 'A tattoo, right here.' She smiled again, leaning against my shoulder, I couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but I didn't care.

'I'm changing our plans on Saturday,' she said, trailing her fingers lightly down my sleeve, 'There's a party I have to go to.'

'Where are you going?' I'd questioned, but already taken a guess at the answer.

'Naraku's. You wouldn't like it.' She stated in her usual manner.

'You've got to be careful around those people, are you sure I shouldn't go?'

'I'm sure.' She said dismissively, patting my shoulder slightly, before disappearing again.

Not only was I slightly downtrodden, as we had been planning saturday as hanging out at my place, but I knew that those guys that would probably be there at the party I would trust as far as I could throw, but if Kikyou says she wants to go, then there's no stopping her, and she usually is fine at those parties, I just, well, those people are just the wrong crowd.

I looked back around to see Kagome staring worriedly, but she quickly snapped out of it, and we returned to the conversation, to suddenly notice just how close Sango was to beating the living shit out of Miroku.

So my friends I've known for ages, like Kagome I've known since we were little, Miroku since our first year of middle school and Sango moved here in our first year of high school.

Kagome's family has known mine for years, and we used to get shoved into playrooms as kids, to get out of the adults hair.

I don't know why they wanted Kagome out of their hair, Kagome was always the good little kid who always did what they were told, despite her later discovered stubborn side that could out-stubborn a mule.

I know I was the little hell raiser, but she was a very happy kid, she still is happy a lot of the time.

Sango's the resilient type, after her mom died in that car accident she toughened right up.

She became the new woman in her family, with her dad and kid brother, Kohaku, and has a nasty habit of kicking anyone's ass from here to kingdom come if given the reason and chance.

Miroku is the school player.

The first day I met him, he was hitting on Kagome, but after I threatened to tear his balls off and shove them up his nose, he backed off a significant amount on Kagome, and eventually turned to Sango when she came to the school.

I don't know why those two just don't get together already, it's getting pretty annoying.

InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty normal, I was late to school because I couldn't find my shoes, again.

May I ask, who's bright idea was it to leave one of them sitting on the dining table, underneath a hat?

So, because of that, I was late, and am now on my teacher's second of three warnings; 'One more time, Miss Higurashi, and you will be down for detention.'

Blah, blah, blah, I know! It wasn't my fault I was late!

I had looked around, to see that my usual spot was unusually free, Kikyou usually stole it if I was late, because it was seated right next to InuYasha.

I quickly made my way over, and slumped in the seat.

My morning instantly brightened then, as InuYasha looked sideways at me and smiled, that grin he has, and my heart stuttered for a second.

Then the lesson began, and I had to concentrate, but that was made difficult as his fingers brushed my wrist as they passed to steal my eraser, without asking, as usual.

I shot him a half-hearted glare, and he grinned once, before returning to work.

Ladies and gentlemen, My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am in love with my best friend, InuYasha Takahashi.

But, he wouldn't, doesn't even know I exist in that sense, he's totally in love with Kikyou, his current girlfriend.

Now, he may be a little tough around the edges, but he's actually a very nice guy, completely the opposite to Kikyou.

Kikyou's the one with smooth edges, and a hard interior, she's the one with InuYasha wrapped around her little finger.

She goes out and parties every weekend, and I know for a fact that she ends up cheating every single time.

And either InuYasha doesn't know, or the more likely, he is very forgiving with her.

Today, at lunch, Kikyou had suggested _again_ that he get a tattoo.

She seems bent on turning InuYasha into a bad boy, well, he isn't that good now, but he isn't as bad as she is.

Then she changed their plans, and did not include InuYasha, I knew for a fact the had been looking foreword to this weekend for the last two weeks, I could tell.

She's now going to another party, one that she could have easily skipped.

'You've got to be careful around those people, are you sure I shouldn't go?'

He's worrying about her, he worries about her a lot, but those parties can get pretty rowdy.

'I'm sure.' She said dismissively, then strode off back to her friend.

InuYasha caught me staring then, and I quickly looked away, diving back into the conversation Miroku and Sango had continued with a little more animation then usual, I could tell.

Love,

Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's me again! :P<strong>

**Here's a story to make you think, and what makes it better is that it's based on a true story.**

**Reviews are welcome, enjoy!**

**Love,**

**InuKag**


	3. Chapter 3

Today's Saturday.

I know, today's the day I was going to be spending the afternoon with Kikyou, but she wanted to spend the afternoon getting ready for tonight, so whatever.

I don't mind, I never did get all the makeup and shoes fiasco, but she does look great at the end of it.

So instead Kagome, Sango and Miroku are coming over, and today's the day that Miroku goes down in monopoly.

I'd bet anything he cheats, he always ends up with the best spots, and the most money, the bastard.

Mom'll be out with her friends, she said not to wait up, so as long as Sesshomaru doesn't come poking around, which I seriously doubt, so everything should go smoothly.

Sesshomaru has his own place, well, not quite, he and his girlfriend have their own apartment somewhere, he's a lawyer, and about eight years older then me.

Anyway, Kagome should be here in ten, and Miroku and Sango will be around later, so it isn't so bad without Kikyou.

For some reason, the two groups just can't get along!

Kikyou just doesn't want to hang out with Sango, Miroku and Kagome, and I don't think that those three really do like Kikyou all that much either, but I can't figure out why.

I'm going to find a fresh set of dice, in case Miroku really does cheat this time.

InuYasha

* * *

><p><strong>Eh heh, short chapter, I know :)<strong>

**Like I said, it's told in drabbles, and some of these are really short, but some are really long, just like your average diary.**

**Oh well, as usual reviews are welcome :P**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary.

Saturday night was a blast, Miroku won the Monopoly game, as per usual, I thought InuYasha was going to flatten him.

It started fine, InuYasha and I just hung out and chatted until suddenly Sango was at the door, with Miroku quickly behind her.

InuYasha seemed intent on making sure that Miroku was bankrupt, and was concentrating so had that he didn't notice that his own cash was dwindling fast, until suddenly Miroku had pulled the rug out from under him.

It was so funny to watch, and it takes actual talent to win at Monopoly, and yet somehow Miroku does it, every time.

At the end of the game, Miroku said 'Well, InuYasha, if you want to win the money back, I'm sure a quick couple of rounds of strip poker would get that back quickly enough,' and he turned and leered cheekily at Sango, who swatted, or rather, slapped him away.

'Not in this lifetime.' Sango said, waving a fist menacingly.

It was so obvious that she liked him, I didn't even speak up, just swapped dry looks with InuYasha.

Then, later, Sango had found InuYasha's old DVD collection, one that his parents had added to quite substantially, to the point where it filled almost an entire bookshelf.

She had sifted through most of them, then pulled one out and dashed over to the TV, where we ended up watching a movie.

This continued well past midnight, where Frodo was in Mordor, and in equally as dangerous a position, Miroku had scooted over right next to Sango, and had his arm around her waist.

Sango wasn't complaining, she was too tired, and happy he wasn't making a move, for the minute.

It was pitch black outside, and pretty much all of the lights were off, bar the TV, and InuYasha was seated next to me, his arm hanging loosely around the back of the couch, behind me.

It was at this point I think I drifted off, because something woke me with a start, at what must have been around four in the morning.

InuYasha's phone had gone off, vibrating silently in his pocket, the light showing through the fabric.

He retracted his hand and sighed slightly, as he got up and moved away quietly to check the text.

I allowed myself to slide slightly, then watched silently as he left the room, with a grim look on his face.

As soon as he was out of sight, I jumped up, and made my way over to the door, where I got the shock of my life!

InuYasha's face had appeared about an inch away from mine, and in the semi-darkness, that made him appear _frightening_.

'Oh, sorry.' He whispered, then more of him appeared through the doorway. 'I'll be back soon, go back to sleep.'

'Where are you going at this hour?'

He paused for the briefest second to yawn slightly. 'Kikyou's ride bailed.' _Meaning he's out cold from too much booze._ I thought. 'I'm just going to pick her up and take her home. I'll be back in an hour.'

I think I nodded a bit then. 'Be careful.'

'Right. you go back to sleep, it's late.'

He disappeared then, and I found my way back to the couch, and slumped onto it.

Kikyou's probably going to be plastered, she never was one to be able to hold her drink, even though she looks it.

That means that InuYasha was probably going to stick around to take care of her, so he wouldn't be back probably until around dawn.

My guess proved right, I was woken just as the new light was peeking over the horizon, about two and a half hours later, to the sound of a car pulling in quietly on the paved drive.

InuYasha entered, looking haggard, I doubt he had slept, but he looked reasonably satisfied, meaning that Kikyou was now probably sleeping off the last of the drink, tucked away safely in her bed.

You know, InuYasha, I would never do that to you?

I wouldn't drink and party and call you at four am to ask for help home from a party that I had planned on the same night I was going to spend with you?

But I can't think of that, I have to keep focus.

'Are you alright?'

He gave off a half-formed response, one that went something along the lines of 'coffee…', but I pulled him back over to the couch.

'You need sleep.' I said, waving away his quiet protests.

I turned away, rubbing a piece of sleep out of my eye, and walked over into the kitchen, where the coffee lay waiting.

I poured myself a quick cup, and went back into the lounge, to see that InuYasha was already out of it.

He had crossed his arms, and was slouched into the couch, and looked so peaceful that even if I'd wanted to, I didn't have the heart to wake him.

I'll bet Kikyou never sees you like this, does she, InuYasha?

I'll bet she just ignores you, and doesn't even treat you like a person, just her personal butler or slave.

I'll bet she's going to pretend like nothing happened last night, that she didn't puke somewhere near you, that she didn't summon you with a text to save her from her latest act of infidelity gone wrong.

The slight, yet sickly scent coming off of him was light, but definitely there, probably due to too much to drink.

I'd bet she kicked you out as soon as you were done cleaning her up and putting up with her drunken ass _while_ cleaning her up, without a single apology or 'thank you'.

I'm worried about you, InuYasha.

I'm also in love with you.

If you just-

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :P<strong>

**another chapter, building on Kikyou's personality, along with everyone elses.**

**Just as a side note, I kind of want to draw attention to the way that Kagome and InuYasha start their entries, so it's plain and obvious who's writing.**

**As in, Kagome always starts with 'Dear Diary', and then moves on to talk about her day, but InuYasha gets straight into it, no messing around.**

**As we all know, InuYasha's not a very subtle guy, and doesn't notice the subtleties around him, the baka. I know, I say that too, he's a moron and drives me mental when I write about him.**

**Anyway, after my rant, as usual reviews are welcome :)**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, Sango and Miroku were gone, and the couch was still in one piece, surprisingly.

It looked very late in the morning, possibly closer to lunch time, judging by the sunlight coming in the window, the beam stopping short on the window sill.

I'd looked up, feeling better than last night, and stretched, then seen Kagome who was scribbling quietly into a notebook, with a sandwich forgotten next to her.

Through her concentration, she looked sad, and kind of worried, and something kind of like loneliness that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but then she glanced up at me, and in that moment of shock when she'd noticed I was awake, the face was gone, and a brighter one replaced it completely.

'Morning.' She said cheerfully, dashing down a final few words without looking before slipping the notebook out of sight into her backpack.

'Morning. What time is it?' I got up, listening to the comfortable quiet that seeped over the house.

'Half past eleven. How's Kikyou?' She asked gently.

I shrugged. 'She'll be alright. She said she'd text me when she got up, and she wasn't too bad last night.'

She smiled at me unreadably. 'You really do worry about her, don't you.'

I gave a noncommittal noise, and a slight shadow fell across her face.

I went over into the kitchen then, and turned the kettle on, remembering that sometime today, I would have to clean out my car, after Kikyou when she 'wasn't feeling well'.

I know that she was drunk, and I know that she has a pretty bad taste in parties, but I trust her not to do anything _too_ stupid, she has a pretty good common sense.

I poured myself a coffee, and wandered back into the lounge, where Kagome was doodling in a corner of her notebook.

This is why she's my best friend, she worries about Kikyou, and doesn't think so much about herself.

That, and she's always free when Kikyou bails, and makes for a great competitor in go fish.

Kagome's the girl I laugh with, the girl who I hang out with, the girl who is just always _there_.

Not that I'm comparing her to Kikyou or anything.

Kikyou's less stubborn, in her own way, Kikyou's more focused, and Kikyou isn't so infuriating every other day.

Despite her very few faults, she's an amazing person.

She's the one I love.

InuYasha

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the point I start getting annoyed at him.<strong>

**Baka Inuyasha! *rus up and swats InuYasha* Osuwari!**

**oh well, but he's still a great blockhead.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Love,**

**InuKag.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary.

It's Thursday, and a bombshell has dropped.

Someone was waving around their phone wildly at the party on Saturday, and now there are several, to put it nicely, _delicate_ photos that have just been uploaded to Facebook.

Including one of Kikyou, who was in a rather, _compromising_ position with a complete stranger.

Someone also had the gall to take said photo and stick a few copies over InuYasha's locker.

When I was walking with him to class this morning, his face was completely unreadable, and he did not say a word for the rest of the morning.

At recess, I walked past to see him and Kikyou in a heavy discussion, he looked stressed, and hurt.

Kikyou, on the other hand, may as well have been talking about the weather, her face did not change in the slightest from normal, bar a slight, condensing look behind her eyes.

I just kept walking, and the next time I walked past his locker, I tore down all the photos and dumped them in the nearest bin.

A darker voice kept hoping that they would break up, but knowing her, she would not give him up.

So, while we're dreaming, lets also have him turn around and say 'I've broken up with Kikyou. Kagome, I've been blind to who I really love,' and at this point he would sweep me into his arms, 'and I love _you_,' and we have a big cheesy make out session, resulting in a permanent relationship, we go to university together, (I'll just point out I'm making this up as I go along,) at age twenty four he asks me to marry him and we are happily wed two years later and have three kids.

Not.

I'm not that stupid, and who would want to do all that stuff?

Anyway, he would never do any of that, he's totally calf-eyed over Kikyou.

Geez, Kagome get a hold of yourself, he only thinks of you as his friend.

Anyway, back to reality, at lunch, I was walking out of our classroom with him, having already noticed he was a lot quieter then usual.

'Hey,' I'd said, looking sideways at him, 'are you alright?'

'What?' He'd replied, blinking like he'd just come out of a trance. 'Oh, right. Yeah, I'm fine.' in a monotone.

I strode around him, and planted myself in between him and his next step.

'No, _are you okay_? You seriously don't look it.'

He paused mid-step, and gazed at me for a long moment.

'I'm okay.'

I did not move.

'Kikyou and I are still together.' He said flatly, 'if that's what you're thinking.' He paused, then sidled around me. I made no move to stop him. 'It was a mistake. It won't happen again.'

I turned and watched him walk away.

Yes, InuYasha, it will.

And you will only get hurt.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh heh, and it's thursday here :)<strong>

**And poor InuYasha! *Runs up and hugs him* Just ditch the bitch! She doesn't deserve you! Now stop being dense and get with Kagome! :)**

**Oh well, love you all, and can I get some more reviewers please? A cookie to who reviews!**

**InuKag**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so, I might've lied a little bit.

And yes, it did kind of hurt when I walked away.

But still, Kikyou told me she has no memory of the incident, that it was an accident, and said she was sorry in not so many words, and will never do it again.

I know she's done it before, I'm not stupid.

The way some of the guys I know brag about it, but I also know she hasn't done anything serious with them either.

She told me herself that she most certainly has not done any of them.

But I know she's probably not going to change.

I also know that one of the bigger events on the social calendar is coming up on next week's saturday night, and I will be there myself, along with Sango, and Miroku, and Kagome.

I know Sango can take care of herself, but I was sort of hoping that Kagome wouldn't go, simply because I know that some of the rowdier guys will be there, and not the nicest drunks.

Another thing, this party's of Kouga's doing, and he's made it fairly clear that he likes Kagome, but apparently he's harmless.

I still wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him.

A sober man's thoughts is a drunk man's actions, or however that saying goes.

Anyway, I want to go, to keep an eye on Kikyou, I know that I'll end up being her ride home again anyway, but at least I can get out, for once in a while.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews, please? I want to know what you all think.<strong>

**Anyway, I know that these are short, but to those of you who write in a diary, then you'll know it doesn't matter how long the entries are in your own diarys.**

**InuKag.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary.

Right now, I am lying on my bedroom floor, trying to make it look like I'm writing something down for my maths assignment.

I just _don't get_ the analysis section, it's too complicated and is making my brain hurt.

So, I'm lying on my bedroom floor, surrounded by notes, scary-looking equations, four graphs and a text book, my laptop open with a half-written assignment within arms reach, and a blank spot on the other side of the mountain range of notes where InuYasha just was.

He's standing over in the corner of the room by the door, talking on his phone, with Kikyou on the other end.

Well, this is just a typical tuesday night, or it was, until Kikyou called, and started going off about the fact that he said that we were going to that thing that was on on Saturday.

And then InuYasha tried to say something witty, and, well, even though I cracked a smile, it just made everything a whole lot worse.

I'm laying here with with one headphone hanging out of my ear, the music on pause, it's a song I'm sure Kikyou wouldn't like, I'm wearing my favourite t-shirt and only one sneaker, I swear the other one has gone off jogging by itself.

You know, InuYasha, she isn't good for you, I think as I glance up and watch his pained look focus on the far corner of my room.

I just don't get why he keeps chasing her, why he still, loves, her?

I mean, I don't have anything against Kikyou, but InuYasha, I've been right there next to you as you've been chasing that barely covered ass!

Wake up!

I know you've been looking for qualities in her that aren't there, but you deserve better.

You deserve those qualities.

And I am in no way, any shape or form, biased in the slightest.

Love,

Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but there haven't been that many reviews.<strong>

**Scratch that, there haven't been ANY reviews. Thank you all.**

**Anyway, this one is based on a song, and a cookie to anyone who can guess which it is!**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday night came screaming around like a bat out of hell, and I'm sitting here, in Kagome's lounge room, writing on a spare piece of paper that I've found.

God, that woman can take her time!

Well, admirably she's not as bad as Kikyou, but still, I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes!

And-hey, it's that book!

That one she's always scribbling in, she carries it around with her everywhere!

It's certainly looking well used, I wonder what she uses it for?

So I pick it up, and flick it open, to see what she was working on, I know for a fact that that girl has a quiet love for writing, and art, and all that sort of stuff.

The first thing I see is the phrase 'couldn't find my shoes', and that's not entirely surprising.

Kagome's shoes, and anything else vaguely important, have a nasty habit of wandering off and getting themselves lost.

Even now, from where I'm sitting, I can see under the couch that sneaker that she had lost on tuesday, and as a result she only wore one.

Other phrases that jump out at me as I thumb through it are 'around her little finger', and 'Ladies and gentlemen, My name is Kagome Higurashi, and-' but then the first two words screech out sharply _'DEAR DIARY'_, and I immediately know I'm in the shits.

I slam the book shut before I see anything I might regret, and shove it back at the spot I had first found it.

I can feel myself turning red, I'll just busy myself with this.

So, that thing's her _diary_?

No, I can't think about that, she'll be out any minute.

Uh, well, I guess this is kind of like mine, but it's nothing girly like a diary or anything, its just notes that I'm writing down.

It's not even in a book or anything, just scrap pieces of paper that I keep in one of those folder things back home.

And it's not like I've got anything to hide on these things, I just write what I think, and there's nothing on here that I wouldn't say.

I wonder what Kagome writes in hers?

No! Resist the temptation.

Think of something else, think of something els-

InuYasha

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but I've got a lot happening in the next two :P about the party :)<strong>

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeey, I know that I've been doing a LOT of short chapters, so enjoy the party, it's loong :)**

* * *

><p>Dear diary<p>

As soon as I'd stepped out of my room, I knew something was up.

InuYasha had a _very_ guilty look on his face, he hadn't seen me yet, and was folding up a white piece of paper, and stuffing it in his pocket.

I appeared then, and his guilty face was suddenly crossed with one of shock.

'What,' I'd said, 'don't I look good enough?' running my fingers through my high ponytail.

I had on the one stunner that he hadn't seen yet, a short, deep-emerald green, halter neck dress that I _knew_ made me look, and, well, _feel_, sexy.

'You look, great.' He said, his eyes struggling to stay up on my face.

I winked at him as sexily as I could, swaying slightly and acting just generally as sluttish as I could.

I laughed then, at his stunned mullet expression, and relaxed.

He shook his head slightly and stood up, the tiniest glance shooting back at the coffee table, and I followed him out the door to where his car stood waiting.

Inside, he subtly slipped the paper into the car door pocket, and switched the car on at the same time.

I wondered briefly what the paper was, but then brushed the thought aside as the car pulled away from the curb.

We stopped quickly to pick up Sango and Miroku, Sango was looking damn good in a light pink, floaty dress that Miroku couldn't seem to keep his hands off, well, worse then usual.

The first thing that Sango said when she got in, was 'Damn, Kagome! Great dress! InuYasha, you'd better keep your eyes on the road!' in a joking way, but I didn't look _that_ good in his eyes.

His eyes would already be searching for Kikyou.

I sighed slightly, but then caught myself.

_Kagome, you are going to have a good time tonight!_ I'd said to myself. _None of this being miserable!_

My thoughts stayed like this until we got there.

The first thing I heard was the sound.

It _blasted_ out of the walls of the house, deafening all those within a half-block radius, and standing at the doorway was making it impossible to think.

Kouga appeared, looking me up and down appreciatively, with a grin on his face.

'Evening!' He called over the music. 'Nice you guys could come to my little get together!'

InuYasha gave him a disbelieving look, and strode past, inside.

I followed quickly, but Kogua stopped me.

'Why don't you stick around with me for the evening?' He said, still smiling. 'I'd hate to see you do anything stupid.'

I smiled slightly back, and said; 'No, thanks, I'll be alright.'

Sango and Miroku had already disappeared inside without my noticing, and Kouga gave me a quick look that I couldn't quite figure out, before turning and melting into the crowd.

I headed deeper into the din, people were already staggering around without a care.

That was surprising, as it was only about a quarter to nine, but if they want to get totally plastered before the party even got started, it was their choice.

I found my way over to the drinks table, and opened a bottle of soft drink myself, and proceeded to pour myself a drink.

There was just something about this place that made me want to stay sober, I'd thought to myself as I glanced around, the unfamiliar tune that was blasting my eardrums I was, with difficulty, trying to tune out.

'Hey, Kagome!' Someone called, and I turned.

Kouga had appeared again, and was still looking reasonably sober.

'How're you going?' He asked, moving over to stand next to me.

'I'm fine.' I looked around again. 'Great party.'

'Isn't it?' He said proudly, reaching for another only slightly alcoholic drink, one that he had to reach around me to get.

I stepped dutifully out of the way, and a look dashed across his face that was slightly crestfallen.

And so, the night wore on, and I figured something out that night.

If you weren't looking for sex, or drinking, then a party isn't usually all that much fun.

Neither is being surrounded by drunks who swear they aren't.

It was only later on did something spark my interest.

I had been standing outside on the front lawn where some others were, seeking to escape the noise, and the rest of the circus inside.

Kikyou, of all people, had staggered up to me, her hair falling out, her skirt decidedly needed adjusting.

'Hey, you.' She started, and I watched on with interest as she attempted to gather her thoughts, the guy that was standing next to her, holding her hand, seemed absolutely itching to keep moving.

Or something to that effect, and I had a pretty good idea.

'Be a good girl,' Kikyou paused, and reached out to pat my arm, 'and tell InuYasha that I've already got a ride home?'

I looked at her for a long moment.

In that instant, I could see what she had become.

And I felt sorry for her.

'Sure.'

She nodded, and staggered off.

I sighed, and shook my head slowly.

And yes, I did notice that the guy was the same one as two weeks ago, the one with the evidence on Facebook.

'What a shit party.'

I promptly jumped about ten feet in the air and dropped my drink in surprise.

Turning and looking, I saw it was InuYasha himself who had melted out of the darkness behind me.

'Kikyou said-'

'I heard her.'

I was silent for a beat.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' He suggested, nodding down the road.

I gave him a skeptical look. 'What, and get myself killed? I'd rather be deaf then dead.'

He rolled his eyes. 'No way, you'd be perfectly safe.'

I looked at him for a beat. 'Oh, fine.'

We turned and started heading towards the front gate.

That's the thing about InuYasha, he doesn't say much about himself to just anyone, and never out where others could overhear.

We strolled at a leisurely pace down the quiet (bar the music still blasting) road, until the house was out of sight, and the music wasn't quite so mind-shattering.

Eventually, we came across a playground, where the music was only a slight background noise.

I wandered over to the swing and seated myself in it, InuYasha took the one next to it.

'You know,' he started, 'you look, really nice.'

I turned my eyed downward. 'Thanks. You too.'

I could feel myself going red.

No, Kagome, you can't go red! It's a surefire sign that-

'Sorry about Kikyou, she's not usually that bad.'

'Oh, that's okay. Anyway, you shouldn't have to apologise for someone else's actions.'

'Yeah, I know, but still. She shouldn't be acting like that.' He said, shaking his head slowly.

I looked at him for a long moment. 'Are you okay?'

He raised an eyebrow at me. 'What do you mean? Of course I am.'

Time to be brutally honest. 'Something's different about you when it comes to her.'

He looked at me for a long moment, something like confusion marring his features.

The chains rattled slightly above him as he shifted slightly.

'I dunno. I'm just, kind of seeing where some people are coming from, when they talk about her, recently.'

I looked around at him, hoping desperately that I didn't look too shocked, or hopeful.

I reached over and patted his arm quickly. 'Don't worry, it'll be alright.'

_Damn_ it!

That was one of the most stupid things to have ever come out of my mouth.

There would have to be an infinite number of things that I could've said, but no! I had to go and say _that_!

Oblivious to my inner fuming, he gave me a slight, half smile, before returning his gaze back to the dirt beneath us.

This is the part where I jump up and shout 'Don't you get it? She's a slut! Break up with her!' and try to shake some sense into him, but it wouldn't work, I would just end up making a fool of myself and probably loose his friendship.

Instead, I sat there in silence, listening to the quiet creak of the swing set, and the far off music still playing.

Love,

Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, love you all.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**And now, InuYasha's perspective :)**

* * *

><p>That entire party was the best.<p>

I'm so glad that I went, it was one of the better spent evenings in my life.

Oh, wait, I forgot, I can't write in _sarcasm_. They really need to invent a kind of writing for that.

I spent the entire evening basically bumming around the drinks table, until Kikyou appeared for a drink, it was quite obviously not her first.

She didn't see me, but the guy with his arm around her waist did, he gave me a glare before returning his gaze to her.

I just shook my head slowly, in wonderment at her.

I suddenly felt exhausted, like I'd run a mile, the thundering music starting to give me a splitting headache.

I turned my back on the two, and it must have been then that Kikyou had spotted me, because during a beat of silence on the music, she had called out to me, in a voice that had assumed the music would continue, and would therefore not have registered properly, and I would have moved away, out of earshot.

Instead, I paused and looked back at her, where she had wormed out from under the other guy, and had taken the first step towards me around the table.

I waited, and she made her way reasonably steadily towards me, taking my hand when it was within reach.

'What do you think?' She asked, as we started walking again in a random direction.

I glanced sideways at her, she must have picked up the odd look, because she clarified; 'of the party.'

I shrugged. 'It's a bit loud.'

'Really?' She paused, without any hint of sarcasm. 'I'd stopped noticing. It's a good place to have it, the neighbours don't mind so much.'

'As long as it's only for the night.' I elucidated, and she gave a noncommittal shrug, and what must have been a noise that was lost in the sound.

'Have you seen Kagome tonight?' She questioned, there was a slight brightness of mirth appearing in her eyes.

'Yeah, why?'

'She looks as out of place as a pink elephant here. But,' she allowed, 'there are enough drunks here, I suppose.'

'Why?' I asked, and she gave me a look that seemed tailored for the notoriously _slow_.

'She's acting completely antisocial, and what she's wearing,' Kikyou paused to snort delicately. 'That bag should have been worn to a funeral.'

I stopped walking then, and she looked back at me, then smiled further. 'Jeez, InuYasha, lighten up. I was joking.'

The way she said it didn't sound like it, but I didn't take it too seriously, so I let it slide.

True, I hadn't seen her most of the night, but I knew she didn't look like she was going to a funeral.

But, coming here, she did seem a bit down about something.

I brushed it off, she was fine when we got here.

I relaxed slightly, walking again, and she took it as if she was forgiven.

I had to reach forward then to get a door for her, and she rolled her eyes at me.

'InuYasha, you're way, too, _sporting_. Why don't you try being a little badder?' She turned and looked at me then, pausing in her walk.

I just shook my head again.

I couldn't say anything in defiance, or I would have sounded even more of a weakling, it was the best response I could think of.

She smiled coyly then, and squeezed my hand for a brief instant, before moving in closer.

I had lost track of where we were, but that didn't really seem to matter to her, she wormed her way around and kissed me, already tangling her free hand in my hair.

I kissed back for a moment, before pulling her off, I could taste the bitterness of the alcohol against her lips.

It was not a pleasant sensation.

She looked at me for a second, then smiled slightly, and leant in so her lips were right next to my ear. 'Why don't we find a room?' She suggested, and started pulling me back towards the stairs.

Basically the entire building had been sectioned off that down here are the drunks, and up there are the screws.

Admittedly, I had taken a few steps before I stopped.

She tried to tug me foreword, but I didn't move.

'No.' I pulled her closer so she could hear me, but she took it as an invitation to make out again.

I let her for a brief second, before pulling away. 'Kikyou? No.'

'What do you mean?' She demanded, suddenly looking pissed.

Pissed as in annoyed, not pissed as in wasted.

Actually-

'You're drunk, okay?'

'I'm not.' She said incredulously.

I shook my head. 'Not when you're drunk, alright?'

She looked at me for a moment, then sighed. 'InuYasha, you're so _old fashioned_.'

Then she turned on her heel and left, I did not have the energy to follow her.

I left the scene in another direction, walking back to the drinks table, where I saw Sango reaching for another drink, she didn't look as pissed as I thought she would be, given the time.

I glanced around to see a clock hanging from a nearby wall, stating that it was late, in the early hours of the morning.

I didn't notice Sango much, I knew she could take care of herself, and considering the fact that there was a certain guy she and I knew leering over at her.

I just turned away again, wondering if Miroku would end up dead in a gutter somewhere, or if they would finally get together yet.

Sango hadn't noticed him yet, so I let it slide.

I wandered outside, out back, the music was getting to me.

It was then that the host of the party must have seen me, as he appeared out of thin air.

'Hey, InuYasha.' Kouga drawled slightly.

He seemed pretty drunk, but not so enough to keep his head.

'Hi.'

I knew I was supposed to compliment his party, but if you weren't looking for drinks or screws, it wasn't the best.

He looked at me for a long moment, waiting, but soon gave up on a further response.

'Got your eye on anyone yet?' He asked in a vague attempt at subtlety, and I shook my head.

'Kikyou's here.'

'Ah.' He glanced back at me. 'Done her yet?'

'No.'

'Later then? I don't think you'd-'

'No.' I repeated, but he continued the sentence.

'-get the chance, looked to me like she'd already gone with someone.'

'Who? I'd asked incredulously.

'Dunno. Some random.'

Kouga wandered off then, and I started making my way around the side of the house, unwilling to enter again.

There, in the shadows, I could see around the corner to where Kagome was standing, a drink in hand that looked suspiciously non-alcoholic.

She was watching Kikyou amble up to her, who's hand was entwined in another character who, I suddenly drew a blank at who they are.

He seemed important, and it's _right there_, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who it is.

'Hey, you.' Kikyou said, addressing Kagome.

Neither could see me, I had a sudden flash of a stalker, but I would appear to them in a minute, I just wanted to see how they would react with each other without me there, it intrigued me.

'Be a good girl,' Kikyou paused, 'and tell InuYasha that I've got a ride home?'

'Sure.' Kagome said, the slightest instant too late.

Kikyou nodded agreeably, not noticing, then turned and left, pulling the other guy with her, and I suddenly remembered who the prick was.

He was the guy Kikyou had gone off with two weeks ago, and I just couldn't believe it.

'What a shit party.' I said, revealing myself as if I had overheard nothing.

She jumped, and dropped her drink, but made no effort to pick it up, she span to face me before relaxing.

'Kikyou said-' She started, but I interrupted.

'I know.'

I took a step foreword to stand next to her, silent, before an idea struck me.

'Do you want to go for a walk?'

She stared at me skeptically, like I had lost my mind. 'What, and get myself killed?' She clarified. 'I'd rather be deaf then dead.'

'No way, you'd be perfectly safe.'

She still stared at me for a beat, before abruptly and unusually giving in. 'Oh fine.'

We started walking towards the front gate, and I opened it for her, allowing her to pass first.

I noticed at that point that she did not mind this, rather she seemed to kind of enjoy it, rather then Kikyou who finds it irritating.

We ambled down the road, where the music behind us dimmed in volume behind us until it was thinkable again, and then background noise, and a park appeared before us.

Kagome wandered over to the swing set and sat in one of the old swings, wrapping one arm lightly around the heavy chains.

I sat next to her, and was quiet for a beat, before Kikyou's voice repeated her words in my ear, and I instantly wanted to say something to point out it was not my idea, if she heard it later.

'You know,' I paused, trying to find the wording, 'you look, really nice.'

She looked away, it looked like she was still in thought. 'Thanks.' A slight pause, then; 'you too.'

I half smiled, and looked up, where the stars watched uncaringly from their points in the sky.

'Sorry about Kikyou, she's not usually that bad.' I said, I could still taste the bitter drink as a reminder.

'Oh, that's okay.' Was it my imagination, or did she say it too quickly? 'Anyway, you shouldn't have to apologise for someone else's actions.'

I sighed slightly, shaking my head a bit. 'Yeah, I know, but still. She shouldn't be acting like that.'

I had a flash of how she had been moving away, when I had last seen her, her hand entwined in that guys.

I was saddened, again, this was the reason I had gone to this stupid party in the first place.

'Are you okay?'

I looked around at Kagome, giving her a slightly skeptical look. 'What do you mean?' I didn't think I'd looked like what I was feeling. 'Of course I am.'

She pulled a face like she was getting ready for pain. 'Something's different about you when it comes to her.'

I had absolutely no way to respond to that, it completely pulled me up short.

I was quiet for a bit, thinking about it, shifting into a more comfortable position on the swing.

I guess, it's kind of true, but I hadn't changed that much, had I?

I'm still me, but…

'I dunno.' I said, trying to gather my thoughts into a coherent sentence that actually made sense to her. 'I'm just, kind of, seeing where some people are coming from, when they talk about her,' being Kikyou, and how she's been behaving, 'recently.'

Maybe that's why she's unusually pissed at me?

Maybe, she's mad at me for some reason, because I've been acting differently?

But will it still be okay?

There was a light pat on my arm, and I glanced around. 'Don't worry, it'll be alright.' Kagome had said with a small smile of hope.

I just hope that she's right, I really do.

I wish things would go back to the way they were, with Kikyou being _happily_ my girlfriend, no parties, and just plain, old, hanging out?

But, I couldn't help smiling slightly at Kagome's statement, how that's all I kind of wanted.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just want to KILL Kikyou? (well, more so then usual?)<strong>

**Anyway, I love this one, I love reading this thing from both perspectives, and I'm really proud how I got not only the dialogue, but also the movements of the characters to sync up :) I spent a while on it :)**

**Thanks to NaLu Seirei and the blank reviewer :), NaLu, I completely agree with you. **

**Later :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary.

School again.

Can't you just hear the excitement?

Especially considering it's a monday! Yipee!

If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

Curse the person who invented mondays, I think to myself as I haul my ass into class, just as the bell was ringing.

'Miss Higurashi, you were very nearly late.'

'I know,' I said to the teacher as I passed, 'I'm sorry.'

I turned and immediately almost dashed over to my seat, to find that it was taken.

I strode past it, to sit next to Sango, who stared fixedly at me for a long moment, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

'I know it's been a while since I sat next to you, Sango.' I said, giving her an odd look.

'Is it true then?'

My odd look turned odder. 'Huh?'

'What they're saying, is it true? Did you do it?'

I was seriously confused by this point. 'Did what? What are you talking about?"

'Everyone's been buzzing about it all morning. Did you really go off with _InuYasha_ at the party?'

I frowned slightly. 'Well, yes-'

I was interrupted by Sango's eyes as they nearly fell out of their sockets.

'But,' she said quickly, 'I thought he still liked Kikyou?"

'What? Of course he does.' It hit me then. 'Oh! No, I didn't go of with him like _that_. We just went for a walk.'

'That you didn't end up coming back from.'

I shrugged. 'I didn't actually like the party all that much, so it wasn't much of a loss.'

I looked around, to see Kikyou shooting a murderous glare in my direction as she pointed the eraser end of a pencil in InuYasha's face, so close she was almost shoving it up his nose, talking quietly, I couldn't hear her.

'Yeah, the hypocritical bitch,' Sango muttered from next to me. 'It's almost a shame that you didn't.'

'Sango, he's my _friend_. He doesn't like me like that.' I said shortly.

But you like him,' She said, eyeing me up, 'a lot,' she amended when I turned ever so slightly red.

'Do not.' I replied with my wittiest comeback yet.

The teacher called us to attention then, and we had to be quiet then.

Sango gave me her most skeptical look, and I shook my head.

I would deny this until my dying day, if I had to.

After that, I somehow got through math without falling asleep, and it was suddenly recess.

I mean, no offence to my teacher, but that woman could put an insomniac to sleep.

I made a quick detour to the bathroom, and was shocked to find Kikyou leaning against the line of sinks, she must have been looking in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair before she'd seen me, for now she flicked her hair back over her shoulder and turned to face me.

'Hey.' She said shortly. 'Kagome.'

'What?' I responded, equally as short.

It wasn't who she was going out with, I just don't like this girl.

'I know what happened on saturday.'

'Really?' I said sarcastically. 'I'm surprised you can remember.'

'You disappeared.'

'I'm glad I did.'

She seemed to be getting more and more cold.

'With _my_ boyfriend.'

'Not in the way you think.'

She raised an eyebrow delicately. 'Then what?'

'We went for a walk.' I could feel myself turn ever so slightly red, and her eyes narrowed.

'Bullshit.' She stated.

'It is not!' I said defiantly.

'I'll thank you _not_ to mess around with InuYasha, and you can leave him alone from now on.'

'What the hell? I'm not doing him. He's my friend!'

She looked at me coldly for a moment, I nearly had goosebumps.

'You bitch.' She sneered. 'I know you like him. It's completely obvious.-'

'You hypocritical slut!' I exclaimed. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. '_You're_ the one that sleeps around behind his back, I have no idea how he puts up with you!'

She crossed her arms. 'I do not _sleep around_,' I had the sudden urge to laugh, 'and InuYasha happens,' I could see the smirk before it came, 'to _love_ me. So why don't you just run along, _little girl_. People who play with fire get their fingers burned.'

I glared back at her. 'I'll stop hanging out with InuYasha when he says so. Not you. So _fuck off_ and leave me alone.'

I turned on my heel and left, banging the door behind me, and stalked off.

But it felt more like running.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, just to stop Kagome from being such a Mary-Sue. Pardon the language.<strong>

**Anyway, I would have high-fived Kagome if I could, you go girl! :)**

**Anyway, have fun with that, will update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kikyou was acting so _weird_ today.

She started the day by yelling at me for leaving the party early, with Kagome, no less, and now she's acting like absolutely nothing's wrong.

Not like she'd forgiven me for nothing, I didn't do anything wrong, but like _nothing_ was wrong.

She was acting unusually warmer to me, along with everything else.

So we sat together at lunch.

'…do this more often.' She was saying.

We were sitting in the cafeteria,discussing our lessons after the break.

I had history, then math, and she had english, then art.

But she was right, we should sit together more often.

I shot a sideways glance back towards my usual table, to see it was empty.

I looked back, to see Kikyou still talking.

'So anyway, like I was saying,' crap, she had been talking? 'it was completely uncalled for.'

Wait, what? what was?

Uh, 'What?' I made myself sound shocked, with a touch of anger.

'I know, she looked like she was about to hit me.'

'She what?' I didn't have to fake the anger anymore.

Who the hell did that?

'She's so violent,' Kikyou sighed.

What, was this someone at the party?

'I'm not even sure why you're friends with her.'

What did Sango _do_?

She must have seen my blank look, because she said; 'this is Kagome, we're talking about?'

I could feel my eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

'What? Why?'

'She came up to me after economics, and told me to leave you alone.'

I was still staring, wide-eyed at her.

'Are you sure she said that?'

She looked at me, her soft gaze hardening slightly. 'InuYasha she called me a slut. Yes, I'm sure.'

That didn't make sense, she wouldn't say that.

Kagome's nicer than that, and she would never say for Kikyou to leave me.

I shot the tiniest glance back at the suddenly conspicuously empty table, and I stood up.

'Where are you going?' Kikyou asked in a curious manner, half standing herself.

'I want to ask her.' I said, without looking back at her.

'What?' She stood up then, a hand half extended towards me.

'I'm going to ask her.' I repeated, turning away. 'Kagome wouldn't do that.'

'Don't you believe me?' She asked, and I paused.

'I just wanted to ask Kagome why she did it, then.' I clarified, and strode off.

Something seriously did not add up.

I've known Kagome since we were kids, and I know she wouldn't do that.

If she had problem with me, she would turn around and say it to my face, and not like this.

If the problem was with Kikyou, well, either way, it still didn't make any sense.

I pulled open the cafeteria door and left quickly, my first place to look was the locker room.

Upon arrival, all I saw was faces, and none were the ones that I was looking for.

I quickly made my way over to where her locker was, to no avail.

I turned away without really stopping, only for a crackling sound to appear beneath my foot.

I looked down, to see a familiar, spiral bound notebook on the ground, open and face down, so that some of the pages were creased.

Kagome must have dropped it, meaning she had probably been carrying a lot of stuff.

Picking it up, I shut it quickly, and started heading in a new direction, my next bet at where she would be.

I strode through the school quickly, and soon found myself face to face with the library front doors.

Once inside, I wandered the low shelves, until I found three people huddled in the corner of the fiction section.

Miroku was hidden behind a book with a title I couldn't make out, the heavy, hardback looked more like a weapon then reading material.

My first impression of Sango's book was distinctly unappealing, with the image of a young woman on the cover, it looked like some Jane Austin book, but upon closer inspection I was much relieved to read the title _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_.

The girl on the cover was actually, also a zombie.

And next to her, Kagome was staring blankly at another book, it was obvious she was not taking a word in.

'Hey.' I said, and she looked up.

Sango only glanced in my direction before returning her gaze to her book, and Kagome stood up, dropping the book.

'Can I talk to you?' I asked her, and she nodded, already stepping over Sango to come to a halt at my side. 'You dropped this, in the locker room, by the way.' I said, handing the notebook to her.

She turned bright red, and half-snatched it off me.

We started walking, at a slow, leisurely pace.

'What's wrong?' She asked in an undertone, as soon as we were out of earshot.

'Well,' I wasn't sure how to put this, I guess I had to be honest. 'Kikyou said you had called her a slut,' she turned even redder, 'and that she should leave me alone.' and she suddenly looked taken aback.

I stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

She gaped at me for a few seconds, still red, before shaking her head wildly.

'I never said she should leave you alone.' She said quickly, then sighed slightly, again pulling the _you're-going-to-hate-me,-but_ face. 'Alright, I called her a slut, but for one, she had called me a bitch, and told _me_ to leave you alone. Secondly, she shouldn't have been so angry at you this morning about us leaving that stupid party, when she did exactly the same thing!'

I relaxed slightly. 'You mean, yes you called her that, but you were justified in it?' I looked at her for a moment, she looked ever so slightly frazzled. 'Look, I know you don't like her that much, but can't you _try_ to like her? She's not as bad as you make her out to be.'

'_She's not as bad_?' She replayed, her tone mocking. 'I try to like her, but it's extremely hard, when she hates me.'

'She does not hate you. Why don't you just try to get to know her a little more?'

Kagome suddenly let her breath out in a gust, deflating slightly like a balloon.

'InuYasha, you always see the best in people. _She told me to leave you alone, from now on_.'

I paused. 'But why would she say that?'

Kagome shook her head a bit, smiling just as much. 'She doesn't like me, either.'

'But, why?'

'I don't know, it just _is_.'

We stared at each other for a long moment.

Why _would_ Kikyou say that?

The bell rang then, and we immediately picked up the pace to get to class.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha Kikyou got OWNED. of EPIC proportions. and she TOTALLY deserved it!<strong>

**Thanks to SilverStella, you're right it will definitely bite her back, Yuseirules34, and NaLu Seirei, to whom I shall send an internet high-five. :)**

**Anyway, again, sorry about the language, but that's part of this version of Kikyou's character. God, I would LOVE to stomp her into the dirt some time. **

**Also, I'm trying to make it un-Americanly cliché, so InuYasha's not dumb enough to only take Kikyou's word for it, even though he's in love with her (_stomp stomp stomp..._), and he knows that something doesn't add up.**

**He's still an idiot though, for not noticing Kagome's motives to react so strongly. Moron.**

**With Miroku's book, think BIG, and if anyone's curious about _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_, google it, it's an actual book, I studied it instead of _Pride and Prejudice_ and got away with it :)**

**Later :P**

**InuKag**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear diary.

So my monday was decidedly, not the best.

I know I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Kikyou, but she just really gets under my skin.

That girl _flaunts_ the fact that she has InuYasha, this only adds to the fact that she hates me.

And now, ever since said monday, she has been the absolute _perfect_ girlfriend, they've planned the entire weekend together, and from the way Kikyou's acting, she won't be bailing again for the world.

You know, the usual, going for walks, movie nights, a perfect combination of going out and staying in, that makes me want to puke from the cheesiness.

They're spending all their time together now, and InuYasha has gone back to being calf-eyed over her.

So I've been hanging out with Sango and Miroku, as usual, but the lunch table seems sort of _empty_ when it's just us.

Yet, Kikyou still glares at me when I get within the same room as those two, I've almost gotten used to it by now.

I'm trying to busy myself with work, and getting Sango and Miroku together, again, but it's kind of half-hearted, and nothing's really going to happen until Sango softens up a bit, and Miroku so much as _tries_ to keep his hands off.

And i'm _not_ hung up over InuYasha and Kikyou.

I'm not.

Seriously.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>I realise that these next couple of chapters are going to be short, so I'll be updating them a lot quicker then usual. Anyway, (<em>stomp stomp stomp<em>), hating Kikyou atm, and I think you'll ALL be joining me later on when you read them, if you aren't already now.**

**Reviews were amazing this time around! NaLu Seirei, it's a book that's very funny, and a good read. Also very enlightening for the impending zombie apocalypse. Thanks to SilkRose, we can stomp her together! YuseiRules, rules! ah hah lol bad joke I know.**

**love you all, updating soon :), InuKag.**


	15. Chapter 15

This weekend was amazing.

Kikyou and I hung out, and we did just _normal_ stuff.

With no parties, no drinking, just like it used to be.

Friday afternoon, we went for a walk, and just _talked_.

It's been ages since we had a perfectly normal conversation, that didn't end in an argument, it made a nice change.

Saturday day was spent out again, we did lunch and caught a movie in the afternoon.

Saturday night was just hanging out at my place, sifting through the dvd collection there, and Sunday was study day, catching up on homework together.

It was one of the better weekends, and that was sarcasm-free.

I had almost forgotten how deep she was, how decidedly _not_-shallow, and how just great she is.

I hung out with her for basically the entire of last week, and the entire of this week, and it's been great.

I was taking a ride home with Kagome, because of the rain, and like I was saying; 'I can't believe I thought anything different.'

She smiled at me. 'I'm happy for you.'

I had noticed she was unusually quiet, but she had said she wasn't feeling well, so I shut up about it.

'Does she still want you to get a tattoo?' She asked.

'Nah,' I replied. 'I wouldn't get one anyway.'

She looked at me for a moment. 'What would you get?'

I paused to think about it for a minute.

I'd never really thought about it, something cool though.

Maybe a sword? A big one, with a super sharp blade?

Nah, that's stupid.

'I dunno.' I said finally, looking around at her.

'Maybe, a character? Or a symbol or something?'

I shrugged. 'Probably. What about you?'

She paused for a few beats.

'Larks.'

'What, as in the bird?' I questioned.

'Yeah, I've always kind of liked them. They're always so happy, and free to do as they please.'

'I guess.' I said, 'that would be great, wouldn't it? To be free all the time?' I hefted my bag off of the floor at my feet. 'Instead of getting weighed down all the time like this.'

'Not wrong.' She smiled.

She pulled the car up, and I got out, she waved at me and left again.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, I'm updating quickly. I know, these chapters are short, right? I just really can't stomach the InuKik at the moment.<strong>

**Seriously? _Stomp stomp stomp_, _grind grind grind_ into dirt.**

**Again, will still update soon.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Song chapter! Guess what song this chapter's based on! Good luck!**

* * *

><p>Dear diary.<p>

I've been acting as normal as I possibly can.

When he looks at me, I smile, when he talks, I laugh, and I watch as Kikyou drags him away.

I know, I shouldn't be as upset as I am, but I can't help it.

InuYasha isn't mine, I know that, as much as I find myself trying to deny it.

Like today, in the hall, he waved, and I waved back, but I don't think he noticed.

He strode straight past me, to where Kikyou stood, and smiled and kissed her quickly, before they moved on together.

I just turned back to my locker and continued gathering my books.

I can tell, he's so in love, and he would say, if I asked, that he's got it right.

And I just feel more and more depressed.

Even he's noticed, I just say I'm not feeling well.

Sango noticed, she won't swallow my story, she just asks if I've got a good photo of him, she says she'll supply the alcohol and the darts.

I just shake my head, I don't want that.

It's not his fault, it's not anyone's fault, just mine.

So I just smile, and hide my favourite picture when Sango comes over.

It's one that lives on my dresser, hidden among ones of my family, and a photo of Sango and Miroku.

One of InuYasha, and I, when we went out at some point or another, we're both grinning like idiots at the camera.

Hey, it's not like I do anything like keep it under my pillow or anything, it just sits there, blending in with the others.

But, anyway, at least he's happy.

I'll live, as long as that statement is true, nothing else really matters.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>So good luck with guessing! I think it'd be pretty clear, but good luck anyway!<strong>

**Also, aren't you proud of me! I'm updating so quickly! (It's only because of the short chapters, but never mind that!)**

**Excuse me while I get a bucket for this section, but SPOILERS something's gonna happen next chapter, but I'm not telling what :) (No, no NaLu SeiRei, Kikyou's not gonna die. I know, I'm disappointed too, and I would definately go into business with you.)**

**Anyway, reviews; great! Thanks to Yuseirulez, SilverStella, Cupcak and of course NaLu SeRei! Thanks SilverStella, I know it's hard to stomach but bear with me. I'm trying, but I'm running out of buckets.**

**Later! Will update soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Today, well, just listen.

'InuYasha,' Kikyou pulled me to a stop.

She looked serious, I could feel the smile fall from my face.

'I want to ask a favour of you.'

'Anything.' I said quickly.

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes sad.

I gave her hand a squeeze.

'I can't see you so much anymore.'

I froze. 'What?'

'With all this time I'm spending with you, my grades are suffering, and I'm not spending as much time as I should with my friends.'

'But-'

She leant in and kissed me quickly. 'Don't worry so much, We'll still be friends, just I need to study more.'

That was completely out of the blue, I was shocked.

Actually, I still am shocked, but still.

I can't believe it!

I kind of understand it, but still!

The rain hadn't stopped yet, so I took another ride with Kagome, I really should get my own ride, or least an umbrella.

'Did she really say that? I can't believe it!' Kagome said, after I'd filled her in.

She looked shocked, and worried. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' I said automatically.

I don't know if I actually was.

I'm still kind of in shock, I just can't believe it.

I mean, I understand why, but, well, it's just a shock, that's all.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I <em>told<em> you something would happen!**

**But did ANYONE see that coming? I'm rather proud of it myself.**

**Alright, thanks to Otaku-Mae and Yuserulez34 who got it right! I'm leaving the question open until my next update!**

**Also thanks to NaLu Seirei, tho whom I agree with and think they've gone mad, and to Silkrose, thanks for all the support through this, and SilverStella, I'm glad Kagome's not bella swan either.**

**xx will update soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary.

That BITCH!

Kikyou's done it again.

I just can't believe it.

Yes, she broke up with InuYasha, that's been and done, but SHE'S GOTTEN HERSELF A NEW FREAKING GUY!

ALREADY!

InuYasha found out this morning, he _still_ looks shellshocked.

Like someone's gone and hit him, _hard_, and he's just trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

He looked hurt, too, and it's like he's fallen straight back into what sort of person he was before Kikyou became all _nice_.

Thank god, he's finally seeing the light.

I think.

No, wait, I hope.

He would be so much better off without her.

And, I know for a fact that this new guy, is the same one from before.

I _still_ can't believe it.

The nerve of that girl!

I mean, I shouldn't be all that interested in Kikyou's love life if it doesn't concern me, but still!

Enough of of my rant, I have to get back to work.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahaha :) Long chapter up next! Aren't you proud of me?<strong>

**(btw it's been two days since Kikyou broke up with InuYasha. Yeah, I agree with Kagome.)**

**If you're looking for a timeline to all of this, as in how long it's been between the entries, there's a little one in the next chapter.**

**Have fun with this, long chappie next time!**

**Thanks to VampLover87.9, you'll have to find out!, YuseiRulez, to whom I high-five, ViViDCoLoRs, yes I've updated I'm With You, thanks for the reminder, I'll expect a review from you :P, Silkrose, no I just happen to live in a different time zone. I'm not seeing Harry Potter till the weekend after next! :( and my favourite mad reviewer, NaLu SeiRei (No offence YuseiRulez, SilverStella and SilkRose, you're just not as mad as this one :P ) I agree with you, InuYasha may not be gullible (except for around Kikyou), but he is seriously an idiot. And I'm concerned too that you wrote something normal. Perhaps... no. That's not possible. SilverStella? yeah, "taking a break", or in Kikyou language, "later, I can't be bothered faking fidelity, so I'm going to go off and openly screw other guys, InuYasha." and I say "go f*** yourself, Kikyou." With Kagome, it's not so much Bella Swan, she's not stalking InuYasha or basically openly going "omg inuyaaaaassshhaaaaaaaaaa :(" as her facebook (or google+) status.**

**Review, review, review! I love you all!**

**Oh, just remembered, Kagome's last entry? Based on the song _Teardrops on My Guitar_ by Taylor Swift, I used actual lyrics (that song isn't mine, disclaimer, but neither are these characters. I keep forgetting to disclaim.) and if you watch the music video, then you'll see. That bit where InuYasha waves, Kagome waves back outside her locker, but he's actually waving to Kikyou? And they go off together, leaving Kagome dejected? Yeah, that happens in the video. Heh.**

**xx later :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I've just come out of a math test, so if I'm not coherent, then suck it up.

It's been a week since she and I broke up, and five days since since she got that new idiot.

And I've also heard that that guy is just about as unfaithful as you can get.

He's also a prick, and if I ever see him again, I'm going to, well, I'd just better not ever see this guy.

This weekend just gone, I was out at Kagome's, and it was somewhere between three and four in the morning.

I had known that Kikyou was going out that night, but as soon as my phone buzzed, I was on my feet and out the door.

I had been seated on the couch, just about nodding off, when my phone went off.

I stood, checking the message.

Kagome looked around at me then, her eyes saddened.

I just looked at her, then grabbed my keys out of my bag and left.

My car was waiting outside, on the curb, and I leapt in, starting it quickly.

I drove, and drove, until twenty minutes later I reached the location that had been texted.

Quickly, the headlights picked up a figure standing on the sidewalk, I pulled over and reached over to open the door for her.

She slid in quickly, shutting the door behind her, shivering slightly.

I took one look at her and reached behind her seat and pulled out my spare jumper, and handed it to her.

'You alright?' I asked as she pulled it over her head.

The collar pulled clear of her face, and I blanched slightly.

She had a spilt lip, there was a tiny droplet of blood sitting directly below it.

'Crap.' Was my immediate reaction. 'There should be tissues in the glove box.'

I put the car into drive and started moving.

'What happened?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' She said quietly, wiping at her lip then crossing her arms, staring dejectedly out the window.

'What, did you get into a fight?' I was referring to with a door, or a cupboard or something, meaning she'd hit her head on something.

'No. It was stupid.' She said in clipped sentences. 'Leave it be.'

I glanced sideways at her. 'Did someone actually hit you?' I accused.

Just the way she had said that, maybe it was just a drunken swing at someone else, and she got in the way?

If so, that person's still going to die.

'Who did it?' I interrogated.

She just turned her face away from me, and rested her elbow on the sill of the cars window.

A beat, then she just slid foreword until her forehead was resting on her elbow.

'Was it that guy, your new friend?' I asked, and there was silence.

I'd bet it was, and I'd also bet that he'd just dumped her in the middle of nowhere.

I am going to fucking _murder_ this guy if I ever see him.

I can't believe I'm in love with this girl sometimes.

Hang on, did I just write that?

Yes, I definitely did.

It's not _her_ fault she gets into these messes, it's not _her_ fault that she does all this stuff, is it?

And something just felt so, _off_, when I wrote it.

The fact that I love her.

I do, it's just, like something's, well, not quite right.

Let me get back to you.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong> Long chapter! you love me.<strong>

**InuYasha, you idiot. So something's up, is it? ha, finally.**

**Kikyou, you moron. Nice to see you'e found someone worthy of you.**

**Right, reviews. SilverStella, go ahead and do as you please! SilkRose, I know, a diary is sort of the only place one can be free. Not my fault her diary's being put onto the internet :P . InuYasha would be upset, because he's still hung up over her, the moron. And I loved the rain being there, it's sort of showing the unhappiness all around. Poor Kagome. Yuseirulez, I love that music video too! Kagome is amusing. NaLu SeiRei, it's good to hear you got over your moment of normalness. But did you see this coming? is my question. Kirt, eh heh, I didn't notice that myself, till you pointed it out. I guess my imagination ran out. Sorry about that. And ViViDCoLoRs, thanks!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

Dear diary.

Something's wrong.

Not just, _crap-I've-done-something-completely-wrong_ sort of wrong, but it feels close.

It's InuYasha.

He's being really quiet, really withdrawn.

He just stares into space in lunch times, and he's brought his own ride into school so he can get home by himself.

And that look, that burning sort of _I-have-to-do-this_ look that he gave me on saturday.

Right before he'd picked up Kikyou.

Despite everything she's put him through, he still cares for her.

And now, he's a lot quieter, I'm worried about him.

Did she say something to him that's troubling him?

Did she do something, did he find her in some way that she might not have liked?

I have no idea, I just don't know.

I hope he isn't so depressed for thursday, because I know that then will be the day that he won't, well, be the happiest.

Thursday is the twenty-fourth, and is the anniversary for his father's death.

The tenth-year anniversary.

Everyone he's related to will be there, I went last year, and they weren't the nicest bunch, some of them.

Kikyou still talks to him, it looks like her new guy split her lip over the weekend, and I'm pretty sure that InuYasha's going to kill him next chance he gets.

I hope you can tell me what's wrong, InuYasha, I'm going to call after school and ask.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, here's a thought for you. <strong>

**Now to all the pplz who have been telling me "InuYasha, hurry up and get over him!" remember he's still in love with Kikyou "no matter what she does", and one of the things with love is "accepting the other person with their faults" (it's just InuYasha's taking this a TINY bit futher then the limit.)**

**I'm on a different comp, and I can't remember who reviewed (ducks to avoid objects thrown out of computer screen), so thanks to those who did, and to those who didn't, #. **

**Will update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday.

It's just like any other day, but not this particular one.

Yesterday was this one, and the get-together itself wasn't too bad.

Sesshomaru was there, and some old friends of the old man that I didn't know, but all in all, it was actually pretty calm.

Our family isn't exactly _close-knit_, but we do have the decency not to argue at an anniversary of a death.

Mom got all sad again, she'd just gotten over _last_ years sadness, for pete's sake.

But, it was actually all very depressing.

I'd never actually met father, but I hear he was great.

It kind of gets me that there's all this sadness, and all this crap in the world, and we have to get together to clog this big old room with all that grief.

When we got home, mom was all crying and stuff, I just let her curl up in a ball on the couch and finished unloading the car.

I pulled off my black jumper, and the phone rang.

Dumping the jumper, I picked it up.

'Hi, this is-'

_'InuYasha?'_ A familiar voice asked down the line, they sounded teary.

'Kikyou? What's wrong?'

I took the cordless phone with me as I left the room, I was quietly hoping that it was an easily solved matter, I needed to be with my mother.

But, don't you just _hate_ it when you're proved wrong like that?

Nine _hours_ later, at ten to seven the following morning, this morning, she hung up.

Not that it wasn't serious, because it was.

Her new guy had dumped her, left her at the movies and left with another girl.

Now _she_ was all crying and stuff, down the phone and everything, and I listened.

I comforted her, and was there for her, even though I had to be there for my mother.

And now that I've thought about it, and heard all of that, I've realised something, as I sit there, staring at the phone.

I don't love her anymore.

I wish I could, I wish I did, but I just, don't.

Seeing her, for what she is, is very different, but it also makes me realise just who she is.

She's unfaithful, she's manipulative, and she had me wrapped around her finger for so long it's scary.

Alright, so I'm upset, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to be.

But I'm also extraordinarily tired, so I might just go back to sleep for a while, before I actually have to get up for school, which is in about ten minutes.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>! YOU GREAT BLOCKHEAD! *does happy dance madly around computer!*<strong>

***about 20min later***

**Anywho, ISN'T AMAZING! *coughs* sorry, but it's a pretty good turnaround on InuYasha's part.**

**Reviews from last week;**

**DancingNinja21, it's fast enough for me :P so you can just dance while you wait. Kagurakyoto, you got it. Kirt, you have no idea what I had to go through to get InuYasha's diary. *promptly gets whacked by InuYasha* sorry, sorry, "A Random Notation of InuYasha's Thoughts That He Keeps In A Box." Yuseirulez, I loled at your comment. Since I am the author here, I say you can have superstrength to throw a car at InuYasha. At least he figured it out. Nekome, please see above for my happy dance. Kagurakyoto, NaLu SeiRei is selling Kikyou dolls that you are free to treat as you like. So you can stomp her all you like. AND NaLu SeiRei theirself, you BET he's an idiot! And I sure hope that wasn't nomralness. That stuff's deadly. **

**aaaaaaaand this week.**

**Yuseirulez, I agree. You kind of feel sorry for her a lot in this story. ** like. Kirt (again, lets see if you bothered to read this :P) that's okay, and I'm updating again with GOOD NEWS **HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE* *cough cough* sorry, I couldn't control it for a second. **Bastet godess, I completely agree. And that's the kind of reaction I was going for, so thanks. NaLu SeiRei, my mad reviewer who makes your average mad hatter seem sane, I'm very sorry you were forgotten. In apology, go to google . com / virgle / plan_1' I have found a possible job for you. So your spaceship has landed. Please get in. ******

******ttyl guys, update soonish!******


	22. Chapter 22

Dear diary.

Somethings really, _really_ wrong.

Not like _I've-just-knocked-someone-off_ sort of wrong, more like _I've-just-knocked-off-the-President-of-the-United-States-Of-America-and-the-SWAT-teams-are-onto-my-ass-like-flies-onto-horseshit_ sort of wrong.

When I got into school, finally, I walked into role call and took my seat, to notice that InuYasha next to me had fallen asleep over his books.

The teacher gave me a detention for being late, which I would have to do at lunch time, and, surprisingly, InuYasha got one too, because the teacher just simply could not wake him up for more then about two seconds.

The bell rang then, I realised just how late I actually was, and I stood up.

'InuYasha?' I said quietly, reaching over had shaking his shoulder slightly.

He woke, and looked up at me. 'Huh?'

'Come on, we have to get to class.'

He stood up, grabbing his books, and I saw the dark shadows under his eyes form a perfect circle, he looked like a panda.

'Let's go, panda boy.' I stated as I guided him past the desks and out of the classroom.

'What happened to you?' I asked, looking at him.

He just slowed to a stop, looking at me.

'What is it?'

'It's Kikyou.' He said honestly. 'She's,'

'What about her?' I prompted.

'Her boyfriend broke up with her,'

'Well, good!' I exclaimed, and turned red. 'Sorry.' I amended.

I didn't _mean_ to say that out loud, but she does deserve it.

But, now I think about it, she might go after InuYasha again!

'No, it's not that.'

'So what does that have to do with you?' I questioned after a few beats of silence.

'She called me afterwards, and didn't hang up until seven this morning.'

_Wow_.

No _wonder_ she looks so tired this morning, but she could probably suck it up better, she's used to doing that sort of thing.

'But, I'll bet your mom was pretty upset about,' I paused, 'well, you know.'

He shrugged. 'I know.'

'But you still went and talked to Kikyou anyway?'

He looked at me like I'm some sort of Idiot. 'Yeah, why?'

'Well, InuYasha, You may love her, but I'm pretty sure that Kikyou'll get over it. Your mother should come first in that equation.'

He sighed. 'I know. I'm just not so sure that statement holds true anymore.'

That last sentence, just sounded, so, _lifeless_.

I stared at him.

What, Kikyou _does_ come first now?

_Seriously_, InuYasha?

But then I replayed what I'd said in my head.

And then I'm pretty sure my eyes really _did_ fall out of my sockets.

'You,' I started, still staring.

He had such an array of emotions all tangled together worse then your average ball of wool stuck on his face, and none of them were happy.

And, to be honest, I had no idea what I was feeling either.

The tears swelled up, and I threw my arms around him, dropping my books with a clatter.

He looked shocked for a second, then I lost sight of his face as I buried my own in his shoulder.

'It's okay, it's okay,' I said, I think it was more to myself then him.

The bell rang, we both ignored it.

'I thought I was the one that was supposed to be upset.' He said, also lifelessly.

I ignored the statement, but looked up at him. 'Are you alright?'

He shrugged, and I released him.

_He doesn't love her anymore._

'I don't know.' He looked around, and I suddenly noticed just how empty the hall was. 'We have to get to class.'

We started walking then, well, striding, and earned ourselves another quarter of an hour in detention getting into class.

We sat up the back, InuYasha was out of it in a few seconds.

I just took my most careful notes, making a mental note to photocopy them later.

The class went quickly, as did the next one, and it was suddenly recess, and InuYasha was looking slightly more refreshed.

We were walking to the cafeteria, where we came across Kikyou, who came from the opposite direction.

She took one look at InuYasha and threw her arms around him, and said, 'I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have gone off with him.'

She didn't see his face, but I did.

'See you later, InuYasha.' I said, and started walking again.

He nodded at me, and I gave a smile that turned into a grimace on the way out.

Walking onwards, I wondered what he would say, I know I wouldn't have any idea.

How do you tell someone you don't love them anymore?

How do you tell them you won't take them back?

I have no idea.

Good luck, InuYasha, and knowing Kikyou, I hope you come out of it in one piece.

I didn't see him again until the end of lunch, and I'm sorry, but I have never seen him pull a face like that.

And I don't want to ever see it again.

I went up to him, he was passing through the locker room, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

'Are you alright?'

He didn't say a word, just fell into step next to me.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA THANK YOU! *takes a bow* :)<strong>

**Panda Boy, lol. Anyway, aren't you proud of me? You'll find out next time what happened with InuYasha and Kikyou! Tune in!**

****'Kikyou dolls for sale! If you would like them, 1 dollar each and you get to do whatever you want with them! EVEN HAS FAKE BLOOD OPTIONS!' NaLu Seirei's advertisement, there's fake blood running down the sign :P.****

**Reviews, Saria Forest14, pm me the list, I'll talk to him about it :P (would love to see it!) Don't forget, he still has to deal with Kikyou who's using him as backup (or something). Kirt, I know, right? I spent AAAGGGEEESSSS agonising over how much of a blockhead he is, but I figure that the more of a baka, the more satisfying it is when he figures it out. And it's good to hear that SOMEONE reads these things :). QUEEN OF H3ARTS. I completely agree with you, I would have ditched her too. You'll have to see how this story turns out! (no spoilers!). NaLu Seirei, in a few words. You're mad. Completely and utterly. I'm sorry I ever doubted that fact. And secondly. I did a bit of advertisement for you :). Yuseirules34, again, I don't think any of my readers (or myself) can get over how much of a blockhead InuYasha is. ChannelForsk and SilverStella, it's good to get additional reviews, keep it up!**

**Will update soon(ish)! Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

I can't believe it.

Kikyou had come up to me, at recess, and hugged me.

She still hadn't gotten over that other guy, but was still expecting me to take her back and everything.

I just looked down at her, until she noticed something was wrong.

She looked up at me.

'InuYasha?' She waited. 'What's wrong?'

I just watched her for a beat.

'I'm sorry.'

She stared back. 'What?'

'I'm sorry, alright?'

She stared at me some more.

'What for?'

I took a breath. 'I'm sorry that I'm always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date. I'm sorry that I picked you you from the middle on nowhere at four in the morning on multiple occasions, and that your new guy hit you. I'm sorry that I talked to you for nine hours last night when your boyfriend, the one that you cheated on me more times then I would like to know, broke up with _you_, when you broke up with me and expected me to me fine. You knew full well that I needed to be with my family last night, it was ten years ago that my own father died.'

It looks like her eyes about to fall out of her head, her mouth has fallen open.

'I'm sorry that I can never do anything right in your eyes, or good enough in your world. I'm sorry I'm actually nice enough _not_ to sleep with you when you're drunk.'

I took a few breaths, watching her utterly shocked face.

'I'm sorry you can't accept me for who I am.'

I was feeling absolutely wretched, I turned away.

'I'm sorry I cared.'

And I started walking.

InuYasha

* * *

><p><strong>To any of you who were wondering what InuYasha said.<strong>

**GOOD BOY! *claps him on back and hands him a doggy treat***

**Reviews.**

**NaLu Seirei. Which anime is that? No, I do not doubt the madness. Yuseirulez34, and here is another chapter for you. Silkrose, good to see you recovered nicely with a happy dance! They make everything better.**

**will update soon(ish)! byyyyeeeee!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dear diary.

It's been two weeks since that day, and InuYasha's not quite over it.

I'm worried, and it's been hard.

He's, not happy, but I think he's getting better.

I don't think he said a single word for the two days afterwards, and after that he's still very quiet.

Chin up, InuYasha, you haven't lost all that much.

And smile.

I know it's been sad, and I know that you felt for her for a long time, but there is life after love.

Like love after life!

Anyway, still, smile.

How does that saying go?

Live, laugh, love.

And I love you, and it will get better.

I promise.

Kikyou's still upset, she glares hatefully at him now, but only when his back is turned.

I think she still wants him back, I think she actually did care about him, she just didn't show it, or ignored it, or didn't notice until it was too late.

In the beginning, I'll bet she actually did like him, then it became something of a game, or amusement to her.

Now she's just well, I don't know how to describe it.

Don't worry, I promise I'll always be there for you, InuYasha.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>kawaiii! Kagome! We love you!<strong>

**Reviews.**

**Elwen of Imladris; that's the one. Kirt. Yep, thing's are finally straightening out. (Still kinda wanna stomp on InuYasha, but more for sh*ts and giggles now :P ). Yuseirulez34, will do. I'll make a note of it, so I don't forget. Silkrose, yes! absolutely! Join the Kikyou-haters! Grab your torches! Grab your pitchforks! Grab your muskets, minutemen! We have some redcoats to stop! Btw, *voodoo. And she's a selfish cow, and we hate her. And how the hell do you stay on the phone for nine and a half HOURS? If I were InuYasha, I would have set up a tape recorder, and gone to sleep. But he's an idiot, so there's not a lot we can do. And your second review, *joins in dancing*everyone hates Kikyou :). I really hope InuYasha doesn't go back to her. InuKag Lessthanthree, thanks! I love this story too! Kikyou can seriously go to hell (pun intended). And I LOVE what InuYasha says to her. NaLu Seirei, oh, cool. I might have to look it up. And InuYasha finally manned up! Good InuYasha! *hands him doggy treat*, then *watches as you bowl him over as you glomp him.**pauses*, *joins dog pile with other reviewers and fangirls* :P. And yeah, I based this story on that poem, I'm really glad I found it. No, I didn't write it. And can you not be bothered turning off your caps lock again? The voice in my head is shouting. **

**Reviews! Yes you! The one reading this! You there! Click that blue button! Now!**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm feeling better.

Heaps better.

But I still get the feeling that there's something else.

Something that I'm missing.

But I can't figure out what.

It's like I've finally finished that thousand-piece puzzle, and I'm sitting back to admire it, when I suddenly notice there's a piece missing.

These things are my thoughts at present, I'm writing as I think.

It just makes me think, but I have no idea what.

The rain has finally stopped, it's kind of drizzled itself out over the past week, but before that it's been pretty wet.

So I got the chance to walk back from school again, I walked with Kagome again.

We saw some birds all hanging around a tree randomly, in a park that we always pass.

'Oh look,' Kagome said as she pointed them out. 'Larks.' She smiled.

I looked, and there were about twenty of them, all hopping madly around this big old tree like they had to got to the bathroom.

'Do you still want to get that tattoo of those things?' I asked, and she shrugged.

'I dunno. When I'm older, maybe.' She glanced sideways me. 'I never said I would get a tattoo of them, it was just an idea.'

Kagome's an odd person.

She has a great way of looking at the world, and she always seems, so, happy.

Wait, I just had a flash.

I remember that time when she wasn't, when she'd just figured out that I didn't like Kikyou anymore.

You know, she seems so hung up over my own life, I forget about her having one herself.

I can't remember the last time she'd accepted a guy's number, or when she'd had to rearrange hanging out with me for another guy.

In fact, now I think about it, I don't think she's actually given any effort with the male gender in _years_.

Well, apart from myself, and Miroku, but we're her friends, we don't count.

I wonder if she likes anyone.

As in, _like_ likes anyone.

Huh.

But, how do you know if someone likes someone?

I'd never really thought about it.

I guess, one would stare at them a lot.

Always smile at them.

Never hold a grudge at them.

Act different around them.

Always be interested in what they have to say.

I don't think she's been acting that way around anyone, really.

But she's always been really happy anyway, I know because she's always hanging out with me.

And always smiling.

She's never pissed off at me for any extended length of time, unlike Kikyou who _severly_ held grudges.

She's always got a free moment when Kikyou bails, and is always happy to hang out, even if it's past her curfew or she's grounded or _anything_.

She'd never bail on hanging out with me for _anything._

She's always interested in my side of an argument, and usually takes it if she's not the one I'm arguing with.

Which is almost never serious arguments.

If you could see me now, I'm ticking them off my fingers.

And never thinks of herself, I guess.

Wait.

A.

Second.

… .

Holy.

Shit.

Holy, holy shit.

But, that's impossible, she's my best friend.

It would explain why Kikyou never liked her.

Or why she never liked Kikyou.

_She likes me_.

She likes _me_.

Holy, shit.

But, when did that happen?

Considering she's never been really interested in boys?

_Shit_.

I _am_ blind.

I'd never noticed it before.

Or thought about it.

.

But, what do I think of her?

She's, my friend, right?

I have no idea any more.

This is completely confusing.

But,

But but but,

I don't know!

What do I do now?

I know! I'll act completely natural until I figure something out.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>FINNNALLLLYYYYY. You all love me and I am now getting showered in cookies.<strong>

**Don't you just _love_ him? Don't you just want to hug him? I DON'T! *_Stomp stomp stomp!*_ YOU IDIOT! BLIND-ASS! *rages around computer for a while***

**grrr.**

**Anyway, reviews.**

**Silkrose, you made me think of a little song I wrote, and I hope you learnt it note for note. *starts whistling*. Kagurakyoto, nope, you are not the only one with the grin, and with the power of NaLu SeiRei's imitation dolls for training and Silkrose's massed army, we shall, um, er, go and, um, DO SOMETHING VERY EVIL. Yeah, that's what we'll do. NaLu SeiRei, we've found an actually USEFUL thing to do with your dolls, we will use them to train Silkrose's troops to, um, train them. And group hug for Kagome! Kirt, I'm making you an official lieutenant general thing person in our army! And this chappie'll make you happy :) (hey that rhymed, damn I'm good :P ). Kikyou is a coward. Nekome131, I know, it's epic. It's also where I got the whole idea for this story :). And Yuseirulez34, another chappie soon!**

**Laters! Lots of reviews please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Diary.

InuYasha's been acting really strange.

He's always glancing over at me, and being generally a lot more clumsy then usual.

It's basically a flashback to when he wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Kikyou, back before they were going out.

Maybe he likes _me_ now?

I don't know, I'm just a friend to him.

It's been like that for years, I'm used to it.

Anyway, he's coming out tonight, so we'll just hang out.

I've been kind of looking foreword to this, and he's decidedly happier, now.

If nothing else, I think he's over Kikyou, and I'm happy for him.

Now THIS is the part where he turns and says 'No, Kagome, I never loved her, I'm actually in love with _you_,' and then a huge make out session.

Nope, probably won't happen, but hey, a girl can dream.

He's bringing out some of the latest additions to that dvd collection, I swear they're going to have to buy a new bookshelf soon, if they don't run out of movies to buy.

Anyway, my mother is having a girls night out with his mother, and my brother is having a sleepover, so they'll be out.

So, I'm thinking, candle lit dinner, stroll on the beach, then…

Nope, not really.

Oh well.

I really need to stop having these daydreams.

I mean, for all those times I've dropped or misplaced this bloody notebook (no offence), he could have opened it up and read one of those things!

But, in any case, if he reads my diary, then I'm basically screwed, and the shit will hit the fan.

I wonder what _would_ happen if he found out?

That's why I'm always sober, even when I go out, because then I might either call him up, or if he's there, turn around and say 'hey, I'm in love with you.'

I wonder what his reaction would be?

Hmmmmm.

'Oh Kagome, I knew it, I feel the same way too, I felt it from the start! I love you, Kagome!'

No.

That's, just, weird.

'Uh, okay?' and he'd be thinking; 'what the hell? How do I say anything to that?'

Or even; 'Well, right.' and be thinking; 'Right, remind me never to talk to you again, you weirdo.'

Crap, I need to stop this fantasising, it's scaring me.

Love,

Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>hahahaha, love Kagome. You go girl.<strong>

**Reviews. **

**SilverStella. Absolutely. You could totally picture it happening. It's even funnier if you read the last few sentences of the last chapter, then go straight into this one. Diamond369, I get the feeling InuYasha will always be dense, no matter what he does. crazyone256, I'll supply the frying pan, but you might need something bigger. And I like teh cookies! Saria Forest14, no matter what anime, manga or fic he's in, he always does SOMETHING that you just want to stomp on him for. Or sit him. Then start filling in the hole he's in. Fictionislife88, is this soon enough? Hope to have caught you. Have fun while you're out! InuYashaForever122345, thanks! I enjoyed writing it, apart from the stomping bit, that that's always a laugh. Yuseirulez, thank you and gotcha, buuudy. Kirt. You're right. "You are an unemotional bastard who never has any emotions and has an ego that can't be contained by any building without collapsing, and will never stop to get what you want." "Hi pot, I'm kettle. You're black." But yeah, Sesshy pulls it off better, and I can probably guarantee that Sesshy's got more fangirls because of it. And OMG A BUG EXTERMINATOR! That is so epic, I can't believe I didn't think of that! But I think that he would be severely disappointed by what the present day has to offer about bugs. And you'll have to find out... NaLu SeiRei. Thanks for the compliment. We'll need those dolls soon, coz with the impending zombie apocolypse, are you thinking what I'm thinking, b1?**

**I would also like to comment you're all the most violent reviewers I've ever had the pleasure of being reviewed by. With them, I'm organising an army that is trained in the art of frying pans (who knew, right? points if you get the reference) and is training with doll things that are currently getting sold in preparation for the zombie apocalypse. **

**I'm concerned.**

**See you all soonish!**


	27. Chapter 27

You know, I think I do like her.

Kagome, I mean.

And _like_, like her.

I've never really noticed before, but she is really pretty, and she's always been there, even when I was going after Kikyou.

She always took my side in an argument, she was always smiling, always making me feel better when I was feeling shitty.

Right now, she's gone out to get pizza, because the stupid pizza place thats about five minutes away doesn't deliver.

I'm out at her place, I brought the latest _Harry Potter_ movie, and that owl movie that came out a while ago.

I figured I would write another of these things while she's gone.

I can't believe I never noticed before, she was great at covering it up.

Maybe _thats_ why she's always so embarrassed about her diary, I was starting to think she might be actually bitching or something in there.

No, she wouldn't do that, but maybe how she was secretly madly in love with some random.

Uh, right.

I'm not so sure about that part, but, y

, - . ' r | v

Dan n it! This per keeps rur ning ou

Wait, it's alright, I found another one.

Anyway, so it'll be pizza in a bit, and movies, and hanging out with the best mate, and it doesn't get much better then that.

Well, the best mate, part, is, sort of weird at the moment, but, right.

This pizza is taking a long time, I just noticed.

It's been _ages_, I wonder what's taking so long?

Got to go, Mom's calling.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I've been unable to access the internet for you.<strong>

**Don't you just LOVE InuYasha?**

**He's- *someone taps shoulder* GO AWAY, SISTER! **

**Anyway, and Kagome's- *tap tap tap***

**Oh, what is it? *****looks around***

***colour drains from face* Kukukukukukukukuku...**

**AAAHHHHHH GUYS! HELP! IT'S NAR-**

**z1sxcd2fvwe3bg4rn5tmy6,778.9/0_+]\...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Kukukuku...**

**I have taken over this author's mind, and this story...**

**Resistance is futile...**


	28. Chapter 28 pt A

**(Jks guys, I'm not actually possessed by Naraku. *sister; 'Um, InuKag? Why is there a woman with a feather in her hair outside our window?")**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it.<p>

Not in the slightest.

At all.

At school, I guess it's kind of the next day from the last entry, and Sango was in tears.

She just strides up to me, and slaps me.

Hard.

Then shoves a familiar, spiral bound notebook into my hands.

It's Kagome's diary, but there was something different about it.

She'd pretty much _engraved_ onto the front in black pen, _For InuYasha._

And for some reason, I read the last entry first.

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter yet, no?<strong>

**Not to worry, I'll update in about 15min, or so.**

**And hang on, is that InuYasha writing?**

**How can I tell? Kagome always starts with 'Dear Diary.' InuYasha does not.**

**Uwaaaaa! What happened to Kagome!**

**Reviews.**

**Crazyone256, I think you scared Naraku-sama off with that. Jlo4567, don't shoot! I want to live! And how are we all supposed to live without InuYasha! (btw, *storms over to InuYasha and swats him for getting kidnapped. You deserve the torture of bop.) Kirt, I'm fine now! Really! *eye twitches* Anonymus Reviewer-T, Is this oon enough? Yes, you can join our army. I will make you a general, you will have to rise through the ranks to become my trusted lieutenant. Naraku says hi, btw. And that you're next. Osuwari13, tuning around? Uh, OH, I KNOW! *drags InuYasha over* Here. InuYasha is the answer to everything. And thanks! **

**See you in about 10-15min!**


	29. Chapter 28 pt B

_ Dear InuYasha._

_Yes, this isn't to diary, and it's for a reason._

_If you hadn't figured out already by reading this, I'm in love with you._

_And yet, I could've told you not twenty minutes ago, but I didn't._

_Because all I wanted, was to be there for you._

_I had just gone out to get pizza, for pete's sake, and now look at me._

_It looks like the pizza will be going cold._

_And I won't be able to keep my promise._

_The one where I'll always be there._

_Time to be brutally honest._

_InuYasha, I'm dying._

_I'd swerved to avoid something on the road I hadn't seen, and I crashed into a street light._

_Even now, that bloody (ha, no pun intended) pole is nearly close enough for me to touch, despite the fact that my bonnet is almost completely wrapped around it._

_Sorry, My phone's in the glove box, I can't reach it to call anyone._

_I can't feel anything below my diaphragm, it feels really weird._

_But it's probably for the best, because when I look down, I can't see where the flesh of my legs end and the metal begins anymore, and the steering wheel is buried in my thighs._

_There's cracks in the wind shield, and little droplets of more blood where I hit my head, and right now it feels exactly like I've done that._

_My diary, this thing, had been sitting on the dash, and it had fallen into what was left of my lap, and with a bit of wriggling I could reach a pen, so I guess this is my final entry._

_Do us both a favour, and tell Sango that if she doesn't get with Miroku then I'm going to come back haunt her for the rest of her life._

_And another, don't stay hung up over me for long, because I'm happy._

_Find someone, and smile._

_You know, I think this pizza was going to be pretty crap anyway, from what I can smell of it._

_I think this is it._

_This is it, I don't have any more regrets._

_InuYasha, I want you to laugh a lot._

_And I want you to be happy._

_I have to go now._

_Kagome_

* * *

><strong>MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!<strong>

**All of this was planned, even before the use of Naraku! *Naraku appears* Hey, _you_ were using _me_? What a laughable matter. *Me* Well I did steal all your power and set Kagura free. Oh and btw Naraku, Kagura's pretty ticked off, I think she's teaming up with Sesshy to squish you. *Naraku* What? Nooooo!**

**Anywho, *dodges flying pitchforks* You all hate me! Wooooo!**

***Runs with arms protectively over head***

***Gets hit with flying Kikyou-voodoo doll* NaLu SeiRei! Stop that!**

**And now, my minions of the army of Kikyou-haters! Let us take over the world! *dodges flaming torch***

**Anyway, it's a bit gory, isn't it? I'm rather pleased with this chapter. It took me aaageeessss to get right. If it makes you feel better if you got a bit teary, my beta reader locked herself in her bathroom for an hour afterwards.**


	30. Chapter 29

I'm sitting in the church, and I am so, so sad.

_Kagome…_

Sango's in tears next to me, crying softly into Miroku's shoulder, he's got his arm around her.

I'm not sure Sango's ever going to forgive me, and I figured it out.

I read the diary, and even on the fourth paragraph, if I hadn't read the last entry first, then I would have found out then.

I had absolutely no idea how long she had loved me, or the fact that she actually _did_ love me.

I wish I'd figured it out sooner, I wish I'd said so much to her.

'Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have known.'

'Kagome, I've been blind to who I really love. I love _you_.'

'Kagome, you were right about Kikyou, I should have listened to you.'

'Kagome, I am so sorry for everything.'

Kagome, I really am so sorry, for everything I never said.

I'm sorry for everything I never did.

I'm sorry I ignored you, when I was looking for Kikyou.

I'm sorry I that every time I was complaining, or worshiping Kikyou, you were right there.

I am so sorry, I never gave you a chance.

I am just, so, so sorry.

You were right, and I've just figured out just how short life really is.

Life is just so short, you've really got to take it by the horns.

How did you put it?

Live, laugh, love.

But I am just so, completely and utterly sorry.

Sango, through her tears, looks up at the huge, stained glass window, with the bottom two panes open.

She nudges me. 'Look.'

I look, and smile, sort of.

'Larks.'

There are two, sitting high above us, and after a few beats of me looking, they turn and fly out the open window.

Rest in peace, Kagome.

I love you, Kagome.

InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I'm sadistic, yes, you can call me all the names you like, but that's how real life is sometimes.<strong>

**And please, don't kill yourself either (or me!).**

**Perhaps learn from it instead.**

**Reviews.**

**Sorry (and don't kill me!) to Survivetheworst, Kirt, Starrdvans, YuseiRulez34, Nekome131, InuyashaForever122345, Osuwari13, Stelina Miko Kitsune, Mangamichelle12, StevieWonderboyx, Mrs Inuyasha-Odair, Anonymous Reviewer-T, NaLu SeiRei, Kagurakyoto, and Fictionislife88.**

**StevieWonderboyx, thanks! Fictionislife88, yep, I've already broken up my army and kept only my most loyal subjects, like the Dai Li. Kirt, sorry mate. Does this help about InuYasha's reaction? I didn't get the I'm With You review, but nope, it's not over. This goes deeper then you first thought. Also, tell your brother I apologise, but also read the last four sentences of this authors note to him. That's a really cute brother, btw. How old is he? I'm sort of picturing him to be around ten-ish, or something. Is that right for the themes in I'm With You? Like with what's going on with Kouga? Not to offend you or anything, I'm just saying. NaLu SeiRei, Good to hear from you again. *raises hands and surrenders peacefully*. As a leader, you remind me of King Bumi. But younger. So sorry about this story. Kagurakyoto, oh good. You have an account again. Sorry about this again, but again, read the last four lines of the authors note. Crazyone256, yay! Someone who doesn't want to kill me! *hands another frying pan* And Anonymous Reviewer-T, You're right, but I have disbanded my army (outside of a few loyal subjects and Dai Li agents), so they are a threat that has been nullified. It is great to have such a loyal lieutenant, you may join me in the ranks of I'm With You (my other story atm). You're right, I'm a bit of a sadist about it, but not in the big picture (outside of Live, Laugh, Love).**

**So.**

**Life is too short to wake up with regrets. So love the people who treat you right.. **

**Forget about the ones who don't. Believe everything happens for a reason. **

**If you get a second chance, grab it with both hands. **

**If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it. **

**xx InuKag.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue... of sorts.**

* * *

><p>Dear Journal.<p>

Sango here, this is more or less four years later, and yes, I did actually want to murder InuYasha when he was being a twit, and not seeing that Kagome was actually the right girl.

It killed me that Kagome was suffering so much over everything, I was trying to convince her to give up on him the whole way, but she was so used to it by the time I got there that I couldn't really do anything.

Yes, I guess, as an epilogue, in the four years since all of that happen.

Initially, Kikyou found another boyfriend, _not_ InuYasha, his name's Tsuikotsu and I don't like him much, or maybe that's just me, and I haven't seen her since we graduated from school.

Tsuikotsu's a nice guy, I heard Kikyou's calmed down a bit after everything, and Tsuikotsu's a little bit less flexible and "look past all the problems"ish that InuYasha was, but she isn't as bad after when InuYasha broke up with her, and that guy afterwards, whatever his name was.

Now, Miroku and I have been dating for the last four years, I'm doing a history major, I'm working with the ancient civilisations, as in the aztecs and egyptians and such, Miroku's studying to be a doctor. I don't know how that happened either.

I can guess who you're waiting for, InuYasha.

He didn't smile for the next eight months, I counted.

Man, he was such an idiot about the whole thing, he could have spent _years_ with Kagome before, well, you know.

So he spent a while kicking himself, I think he did that literally, among other things, at one point, but he eventually got better.

He's doing a course in machines and stuff, I forget what the specific course was called, he says he's going to be a mechanic, he already works part time at a car repair shop.

Before I forget, he's suddenly got a thing for birds now, and they just _adore_ him for some strange reason.

He also stayed single for the next three years, it's only recently that he's met another girl that he came across in second year university that has a HUGE crush on him that, surprise surprise, he hasn't noticed yet.

The twit, yes, I want to pummel him too.

Did I mention? The lot of us all go the same university, just different campuses.

But with everything that happened, everyone expected InuYasha to realise he was madly in love with Kagome, and he would turn around and say this to her, they would get engaged fresh out of high school and live happily ever after, right?

Well, evidently, that didn't happen.

What do people expect, this isn't manga or a fanfiction or anything.

I guess in real life, things just don't happen the way you would expect, and there isn't always a happily ever after, even though everyone deserves it.

If InuYasha gets a clue, then he'll be happy, and probably very over-protective, particularly around cars, so I guess there's a more-or-less happy ending, but it _didn't happen right!_

I wish that Kagome didn't have to, _go_, so she and InuYasha could get together! It's not fair!

Right, I have to go, I have an exam tomorrow that I have to start studying for.

Shame, because Miroku's sitting across from me at our boarding room, I'm not sure how much study I'll get done.

Of course, no one wanted to stay in the same room as that letch, because InuYasha's staying in dorms closer to his own campus, so he couldn't stay with him, so I guess I had to.

Oh well.

xx

Sango

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this's just a story for you to take away and think about.<strong>

**It was great putting this together for you all.**

**Btw, INUYASHA! bad! Baka! *chases after with frying pan***

**Reviews.**

**Survivetheworst, I'm gonna have to ask you to live up to your username. YuseiRulez34, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! NaLu SeiRei, I hope you're not mad at me! I'd figured you were a girl, but I didn't think to put that part in. sorry! *hugs* I figured you were younger though. And Sorryyy! if this chappie makes you feel better. Lady Angel Sananda (can your username be any longer?) Sekhmet (or harder to spell?) Date, yep, it's over. Sorry about that. Irockout11, My immediate impression in your review was that you were laughing. And for a second I thought you were heartless. And THEN I got it. So sorry about that. StevieWonderboyx, again, sorry, and yes, this is the last chapter. Osuwari13, thanks! Kirt, tell your brother I said sorry, and I did get a lot of hate mail and people threatening me with frying pans and the like after that chappie. And aawwwww, thanks! I was planning it to be a life story, and I hope that at least some people learn from it, _even_ if they don't review, (*grumble grumble grumble*). Baybegurl, Thanks! Crazyone256, *snatches at cookie then runs, taking InuYasha with me ("Hey! What're you doing?" "IT"S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.") Stelina Miko Kitsune, I know. I was so upset when I wrote that chapter, and my beta reader hated me for a week when I ran it past her. Hope this clears stuff up for you, (no, the chick isn't Kikyou), and this is the last chapter. .Odair, thanks! Nekome131, thanks! Yeah, I got a lot of reviews, but that's alright, I don't blame you in the slightest. I would hae me too if I was reading this for the first time. Anyway, it's what makes for a good read, is my reasoning. Silkrose, that was a really wordy review that I'm proud to say I've read and I'm going to look at the world differently from now on. You really used your words well, keeping it short and simple, this is going to severely alter the way I write and (hopefully!) the quality of my writing. So thanks, I was moved to tears over your review. And Anonymus-Reviewer-T, It's really great that you took so much of this story away with you, and you're absolutely right. I'm glad you picked up all the right things from this. Btw, no worries with the other review, I'm a bit more easy-going with my stories then some of the other reviewers on here, but I just picked up that you had grown attached to Kagome, and then I killed her. I would be annoyed too. Also, well actually I am sort of a sadist, I love writing about dark themes (I mean have you SEEN I'm With You?) And god to have you on the ranks of the army.**

***takes bow***

**Thanks for reading my little story, Live, Laugh, Love.**

** And As one of the reviewers said, "Life is full of missed chances. Live as in "Live life to the fullest", Laugh  
>"Enjoy life to the fullest", and Love as in "Love and Be BraveDaring" ". (Anonymus-Reviewer-T).**

**And as I say, **

**"In the end what matters is,**

**How well did you love,**

**How well did you live,**

**How well did you learn to let it go."**

**bye!**

***Bows, then tosses hair and flounces off.***


End file.
